As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems may implement a data deduplication process to reduce the amount of data storage resources used to store a data set. In particular, the deduplication process identifies a common data portion or “chunk” that is substantially the same or identical for multiple data sets. The process subsequently stores the unique portions of the data sets and a copy of the common data portion between the multiple data sets. A sliding windows technique or other similar techniques may be used to define the address of the common data portion stored on the data storage resource, and pointers may be used to link the common data portion and the unique data portions. However, in the event the common data portion is corrupted or the storage device that stores the common data portion fails, all data files that link to the common data portion will also be corrupted.